Une seule règle en amour
by Valalyeste
Summary: Ne tient absolument pas compte du tome7 et pas franchement du 6 non plus .Enfin,venez lire et vous jugerez .
1. Chapter 1

Cela fait plusieurs mois que je bosse sur cette fic. Et ça y est je l'ai bouclée

Bon,elle est vraiment pas du style que j'écris habituellement (quoique).

Bon, je vous laisse découvrir le premier chapitre.

* * *

« Je peux savoir à quoi tu joues Harry

« Je peux savoir à quoi tu joues Harry ? Je croyais que tu aimais sincèrement Ginny.

- C'est ce que je croyais aussi, mais le cœur ne se commande pas.

- Tout de même quitte à virer ta cuti, tu aurais pu choisir quelqu'un d'autre !

- Mais…

- Non, ce n'est pas que physiquement il me répugne, mais cela fait six ans qu'il ne cesse de nous insulter.

- Hermione, il ne le pensait pas.

- Tu rigoles là !

- Je t'assure, il souhaite même faire la paix avec toi.

- Ben voyons.

- Je te jure, il veut que tu lui pardonnes son comportement, il m'a même avoué qu'il avait un immense respect pour toi.

- Il a une drôle de façon de l'exprimer son respect.

- Mione. S'il te plait.

- Ok, je ferais un effort.

- Si tu savais combien je t'aime. » S'exclama Harry en claquant deux bises sur les joues de la jeune fille.

Les jours qui suivirent cette petite conversation, Hermione fit en sorte qu'Harry puisse s'éclipser sans que personne ne s'en rende compte. Cependant elle commença à se lasser des assauts continuels de Ron. Beaucoup croyait en cette idylle, en fait presque tout le monde, sauf la concernée elle-même qui ne voyait là qu'une façon de détourner l'attention du rouquin de son ami. Seulement l'attention de Ron se faisait de plus en plus entreprenante, ce que la jeune fille ne souhaitait absolument pas. La coupe étant pleine, elle décida un matin d'accompagner Harry à l'un de ses rendez-vous. Son excuse ? Consulter la bibliothèque des Black, l'idée d'approcher un livre révulsait tellement le rouquin que s'en avait été que plus simple de le tenir à l'écart pour quelques heures. C'est ainsi, sous les traits d'un banal couple de moldus qu'Harry et Hermione se rendirent sur le lieu de rendez-vous. Harry enlaça l'élu de son cœur sous le regard mi-amusé, mi-attendri de la jeune lionne.

« Gran…

- Drago! » Gronda Harry

«Hermione.

- Salut Mal… euh Drago. » Se reprit la jeune fille.

« Si je comprends bien pas de câlins aujourd'hui mon chou. » Murmura le blondinet au creux de l'oreille d'Harry le faisant rougir.

« Ne vous gênez surtout pas pour moi les gars.

- Gran… Hermione je ne te connaissais pas ce côté voyeuse.

- Dray, Mione, s'il vous plait. On pourrait en profiter pour que vous fassiez plus ample connaissance.

- Pourquoi pas. » Acquiesça Hermione.

Le dialogue ne fut pas simple à instaurer entre la jeune Gryffondor et le Serpentard, Hermione ayant toujours un peu de mal à passer outre six années d'insultes. Cependant elle fit un pas vers Drago en proposant au couple la résidence secondaire des Granger comme lieu de rencontre et devint par là même la gardienne du secret cette demeure n'étant connu de personne dans le monde sorcier. La demeure bien que très modeste profitait d'un cadre majestueux. Nichée au cœur des Highlands, sur les rives d'un petit lac, elle était le lieu idéal pour leurs rencontres clandestines.

Les trois jeunes gens s'installèrent au bord du lac, Harry dont la tête reposait sur les genoux de son amant ne tarda pas à s'endormir.

« J'ai toujours pensé que tu n'étais attiré que par les femmes, enfin je dirais plutôt que tu avais aux dires de certaines une réputation sulfureuse. Alors pourquoi Harry ?

- Et bien pour commencer la réputation à laquelle tu fais référence est totalement fausse. Je ne me suis jamais abaissé à toucher ne serait-ce qu'une seule de ses folles furieuses que se sont dites être mes amantes.

- Tu n'aimes pas les femmes du tout ?

- Je n'ai pas dit cela. J'aime les femmes, mais à ce jour aucune n'a trouvé grâce à mes yeux pour que je risque de mélanger mon sang avec elle.

- … ?

- Tu es bien naïve ma belle, il y a toujours un risque dans les relations hommes femmes, risque que je n'encours pas avec un partenaire masculin. Le prestige associé à mon nom fait de moi une proie des plus recherchée pour une fille qui veut une place dans la haute société, l'honneur de mon nom ne me permet donc pas le droit de semer aux quatre vents des bâtards.

- Ok, mais ça n'explique pas pourquoi avoir choisi Harry.

- Harry. Je dirais que je ne l'ai pas réellement choisi, cela c'est fait tout seul. Nos ressemblances nous ont rapprochées. Ne me regarde pas comme ça. Harry et moi avons plus en communs que tu ne le penses. Comme lui j'ai grandi sans amour. Comme lui ma vie est régentée par le devoir. Comme lui je rêve du grand amour et de pouvoir fonder une famille avec des enfants qui seraient libres.

- Euh je ne voudrais pas détruire tes illusions, mais techniquement Harry et toi ne pourrez concevoir d'héritiers ensembles.

- Je ne suis pas stupide Hermione ! Mais j'espère que celle qui portera mes enfants saura accepter Harry parce que je n'ai aucunement l'intention de le laisser partir. Quand bien même mon amour pour elle serait grand.

- Bonne chance dans ta quête, parce que je ne connais personne capable de telles concessions. »

Les mouvements annonçant le réveil du Gryffondor mirent un terme à la discussion. De plus la position du soleil leur indiquait qu'il était l'heure de se séparer. Hermione s'éloigna un peu pour laisser quelques instants d'intimité au couple.

* * *

Alors?


	2. Chapter 2

Voici le deuxième chapitre, bonne lecture.

* * *

De retour au Terrier, Harry et Hermione durent faire face à une crise de jalousie de la part de Ron qui soupçonnait un rapprochement entre ses deux amis

De retour au Terrier, Harry et Hermione durent faire face à une crise de jalousie de la part de Ron qui soupçonnait un rapprochement entre ses deux amis. Alors qu'Harry allait démentir, Hermione le devança en confirmant ces dires. Elle fit signe à Harry de ne rien ajouter avant de l'entraîner à l'intérieur en lui tenant la main.

« Pourquoi as-tu fait croire à Ron que nous étions plus que des amis ?

Réfléchis un peu Harry. Si tout le monde pense que nous sommes un couple, il nous sera bien plus facile de nous isoler. » La réponse de la jeune fille fit sourire Harry.

« Je t'adore ma Mione, il n'y a que toi pour avoir de telles idées de génie.

- N'en fais pas trop, tu me gênes.

- Approche ma douce.

- Harry ?

- Si nous sommes un couple au regard des autres, autant leur donner matière pour qu'ils le croient. » Finit le survivant en s'emparant des lèvres de la jeune fille. Le baiser timide au début se fit plus sensuel lorsque la barrière des lèvres d'Hermione céda sous l'assaut taquin de son meilleur ami.

« Hum, divine.

- …

- J'ai toujours su que tes lèvres avaient un goût de paradis.

- Harry ! » S'écria Hermione le visage écarlate.

« Ne rougis pas ainsi, je peux t'assurer que j'en connais un qui ne bouderait pas le plaisir que je viens de prendre.

- Hein ?

- Ma Mione, tu es d'une candeur désarmante. Tu ne t'es même pas rendu compte que mon cher et tendre n'a cessé de te dévorer des yeux.

- Harry ! Lui et moi avons discuté pendant des heures, je peux t'assurer que son cœur n'est pas près de battre pour quelqu'un d'autre que toi.

- Ma douce, j'ai parfaitement entendu votre conversation et je sais pertinemment où il voulait te mener.

- Par Merlin Harry, tu délires là !

- Non Hermione, je suis parfaitement lucide. Suis-moi, je n'ai pas envie que des oreilles indiscrètes entendent notre conversation. » Harry conduisit Hermione dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec Ron. Il prit soin de verrouiller la porte et d'insonoriser la pièce avant de poursuivre la discussion.

« Hermione crois-tu sincèrement qu'il n'y ait eu que Krum et Ron qui aient pu voir la perle que tu es ? Chaque jour depuis six ans, j'ai vu l'éclat de ta beauté s'accroître, pour ne jamais avoir à te perdre j'ai préféré marcher près de toi. Mais depuis que Drago et moi avons franchis le pas en nous avouant nos sentiments, nous avons aussi constaté notre passion commune pour toi.

- Non Harry, je t'en prie tais-toi.

Hermione, laisses-moi finir.

- Je t'ai dit non ! Ce n'est pas sain. » Haleta la jeune fille en cherchant à fuir les bras de son meilleur ami.

« Hermione, je t'aime, nous t'aimons.

- Ce n'est pas possible !

- En amour ma douce, il n'y a qu'une seule règle. C'est aimé et nous t'aimons tous les deux. Drago n'a pas osé de le dire, mais moi je te le dis nous t'aimons.

- Non, Non, Non ! Je ne veux pas d'un amour pervers.

- Il n'y a rien de pervers dans notre amour pour toi ma Mione. Au grand jamais nous ne voudrions souiller ta pureté pour assouvir un fantasme primaire. Nous désirons partager notre vie avec toi. S'il te plait Hermione ne nous rejettes pas.

- Je ne vous rejette pas, mais comprends-moi Harry. Je n'ai pas exactement la même conception de l'amour que vous. J'ai besoin d'un amour exclusif, je veux aimer et être aimée, mais je ne me sens pas prête à partager mon amour.

- Laisses-nous une chance. Laisse une chance à notre amour. » Murmura Harry en étreignant la jeune fille.

O o O o O o O

Les jours qui suivirent Harry et Hermione ne cachèrent leur idylle à personne, se promenant main dans la main et échangeant quelques baisers. Ginny qui au début s'était sentie trahie par son amie, finit par accepter que son histoire avec Harry était belle et bien terminée. Il n'en fut cependant pas de même pour Ron qui se montra de plus en plus désagréable avec le jeune couple, poussant les adultes à décider du départ d'Harry et Hermione pour Square Grimmaurd à la plus grande joie de ces derniers. En s'installant là-bas, il leur serait plus facile de s'éclipser pour leur point de rendez-vous secret. Dumbledore mort, le fidelitas ne pourrait être dévoilé, c'est pourquoi on permit au jeune couple de résider seul dans l'ancienne demeure des Black. Après avoir promis de rester prudents, Harry et Hermione parvinrent à obtenir une semaine en tête à tête. C'est ainsi qu'ils purent dès la première nuit rejoindre les Highlands après avoir lancé un sort de communication qui leur permettrait d'être joint en leur absence. Drago toujours en fuite avait désormais pris ses quartiers dans la résidence secondaires des Granger. Pour qu'Hermione ne soit pas gênée par les démonstrations d'affection entre Harry et lui, il avait préparé trois chambres de la demeure de sorte que chacun ait la sienne. Le doux parfum d'un chocolat chaud accueillit les deux Gryffondor. Harry se précipita dans les bras de son amant pour l'embrasser provoquant un léger pincement dans le cœur d'Hermione. La soudaine mélancolie de la rouge et or n'échappa pas au jeune Serpentard qui se détacha lentement des bras d'Harry pour l'étreindre à son tour.

« Je suis heureux que tu sois venue. » Lui murmura-t-il au creux de l'oreille. Tous trois prirent place autour de la table du salon et dégustèrent le chocolat pendant qu'Harry contait les derniers jours à Drago.

« Ainsi vous êtes officiellement un couple. » Reprit Drago en fixant Hermione avec une lueur malicieuse dans le regard.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas Drago, je n'ai pas l'intention de marcher sur tes plates bandes. » Répondit-elle avec amertume.

« Mione…

- Non Harry, je t'aime, mais ne m'en demande pas plus. Je ne suis pas prête. Bonne nuit les garçons, je vais me coucher. » Hermione quitta la pièce après avoir déposé un chaste baiser sur les lèvres du brun. Drago suivit la silhouette de la jeune fille jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit happée par l'obscurité. Harry enlaça le jeune homme au regard voilé comprenant la détresse qui étreignait son cœur. Drago effleura les lèvres du brun cherchant sur elles le parfum de la belle.

« Parles-moi d'elle. » Souffla-t-il. Harry loin d'être dupe, compris ce que son compagnon attendait de lui.

« Sa peau est telle une pêche sucrée et veloutée, ses lèvres sont un avant goût du paradis.

- Est-ce que vous…

- Non, elle n'est pas encore prête à m'accueillir et je ne me sens pas être celui qui devra lui ravir sa pureté mon ange. De plus je sais combien tu tiens à elle, même si elle refuse encore cette vérité. Drago sois patient, je te promets qu'elle viendra à toi comme tu es venu à moi.

- Tu es bien optimiste, avec tout ce que j'ai pu lui faire ces dernières années la crois-tu capable de tirer un trait dessus.

- Elle a déjà parcouru la moitié du chemin en acceptant de couvrir notre relation. Aller chasses ce regard triste et allons dormir la nuit porte conseil à ce que l'on dit. » Main dans la mais le Gryffondor et le Serpentard se redirent à l'étage et se séparèrent après un dernier baiser devant la chambre du blond.

* * *

La suite dans quelques jours. Psitt!un petit clic en bas à gauche ça fait toujours plaisir.


	3. Chapter 3

Alors que le soleil commençait à se lever sur les Highlands, Hermione s'affairait dans la cuisine pour préparer le petit déjeuner de ses compagnons. Dos à la porte, elle n'entendit pas entrer celui qui s'approchait pour l'enlacer. Une main caressa avec douceur le ventre de la belle tout en la maintenant pressée contre son corps parsemant le cou de petits baisers.

Drago arrivé juste derrière le Gryffondor, assistait à la scène avec envie. Harry ayant perçu la présence du Serpentard, invita se dernier à se joindre à eux au moment où il faisait tourner Hermione vers lui pour l'embrasser avec passion. Maintenant fermement la jeune fille d'une main placée au bas des reins, Harry saisit la nuque de Drago pour l'approcher de leurs visages. Lentement il s'éloigna des lèvres de la rouge et or pour les presser avec délicatesse sur celle du Serpentard, l'invitant à goûter le parfum de la jeune fille. Drago gémit de plaisir en goûtant indirectement cette saveur particulière mêlée à celle de son amant.

Hermione quelque peut décontenancée tenta de se soustraire à cette étrange étreinte, mais Harry la retint avec fermeté, alors que Drago tout en embrassant Harry enfouissait ses doigts dans l'épaisse chevelure pour caresser la nuque de la jeune fille. Ce geste perturba Hermione bien plus que le baiser que son compagnon échangeait avec le blond. Sans savoir pourquoi, elle ne put rester hors de cet échange.

Doucement, elle commença à caresser la nuque d'Harry lui dévorant le cou de baiser. Dans le même temps son autre main flattait la chevelure blonde, jouant avec quelques mèches.

« Je vous aime. » Murmura Harry.

« Moi aussi. » Répondit Drago le front collé à celui de la jeune fille.

« Drag…

Chut… ne dis rien. » L'interrompit-il en s'emparant de ses lèvres sous le regard ému de Harry qui dégagea lentement de leur étreinte. Toujours discrètement, il quitta la cuisine laissant son amant profiter de ce moment qu'il avait tant attendu. Harry parti, Drago resserra l'étreinte autour de la jeune fille. Ses lèvres au début hésitantes s'enhardirent lorsqu'il perçut un gémissement de plaisir. De son côté Hermione s'abandonna à cette douce torture que lui infligeait le Serpentard, contrairement aux baisers tendres et mutins de Harry, les baisers de Drago étaient affamés et passionnés.

Ce fut à bout de souffle que leurs lèvres se séparèrent, le regard troublé d'Hermione plongea dans celui brûlant de Drago. Un vent de panique s'empara soudain d'Hermione qui tenta de fuir, mais Drago la retint avec une tendresse qui la déstabilisa une fois encore.

« Ne rejettes pas mon amour Hermione.

- Drago, je ne pense pas que cela soit raisonnable.

- L'amour n'a rien de raisonnable, nos vies elles-mêmes n'ont rien de raisonnable, alors ne laisses pas notre seule chance d'être heureux. Tu es la seule pour qui mon cœur n'ait jamais battu.

- Tu oublies Harry.

- Mon amour pour Harry est sincère n'en doute pas, mais tu es la seule femme que je veux à mes côtés. Tu es la seule que nous, Harry et moi voulons à nos côtés.

- Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais plus quoi penser. » Murmura la jeune fille dans un sanglot. Drago pressa contre lui le corps frêle secouer de sanglots, caressant avec une infinie douceur les boucles brunes.

« Ne penses à rien ma douce, suis ton cœur. Quoiqu'il te dicte je le respecterais, même si je dois étouffer en moi mon amour pour toi. Je t'aime Hermione et mon seul souhait est de te voir heureuse. Et là ma douce j'ai l'impression de ne vraiment pas être à la hauteur de ce que je me suis promis. Je te veux heureuse dans ou loin de mes bras et le seul résultat que j'obtiens c'est de te faire souffrir une fois de plus.

- Je ne souffre pas Drago, je suis juste perdue. Je m'en veux aussi de te faire souffrir.

- Ma douce, rien de ce que tu peux faire ou dire ne me fera de mal. Quoique je ne sois pas pour un second coup de poing dans la mâchoire, celui que tu m'as envoyé en troisième année m'a laissé un souvenir plutôt cuisant. » Ces derniers mots arrachèrent un sourire à la jeune fille.

« A la bonne heure, un sourire ! Si nous le prenions enfin ce petit déjeuner parce que j'en connais un qui doit sûrement grogner de faim.

- Je ne grogne jamais ! » S'écria une voix dans la pièce à côté.

La scène du matin sembla poursuivre Hermione toute la journée, Drago ne tenta aucune autre approche pour lui laisser le temps d'accepter. Cependant Harry ne l'entendait pas ainsi, la détresse de son amant et le trouble de son amie lui faisait mal. Chaque minute qu'il vivait n'était qu'une de plus gagné sur le sursis qui pèse sur lui depuis sa naissance, il comptait d'ailleurs vivre toutes celles qui lui seraient permises à fond. C'est pourquoi il choisit de bousculer sa tendre amie, pour cela il la rejoignit dans sa chambre. La discussion ne fut pas simple, Hermione se confortant dans l'exclusivité que devait être une relation amoureuse.

« Hermione, ne me dis pas que tu ne ressens rien pour Drago.

- Je n'ai pas dis cela, mais comment veux-tu que je m'y retrouve. Je ne sais si ce n'est autre chose que du désir.

- C'est déjà quelque chose de positif. » Souligna malicieusement Harry.

« HARRY ! » S'exclama la jeune fille outrée de l'insinuation de son ami.

« Ne t'emballes pas, je veux juste que tu ne fermes pas complètement la porte à ce que tu ressens pour Drago. D'ailleurs j'ai décidé de vous laisser seul demain.

- QUOI ?

- Demain, j'irai au Terrier histoire que les autres ne s'inquiètent pas de notre silence.

- Tu ne peux pas…Enfin Harry, je ne peux pas rester seule ici… Et comment comptes-tu justifier mon absence ?

- Oula, doucement. Premièrement, tu ne vas pas rester seule ici puisqu'il y aura Drago. Ensuite, ne t'inquiète pas pour les autres, je leur dirais que tu fais des recherches dans les bibliothèques des Black et que tu m'as mis momentanément à la porte pour que je ne te distrais pas. Ne fais pas cette tête ma douce, tout le monde sais qu'il ne faut jamais se mettre entre un livre et toi.

- Comment oses-t…

J'ose parce que je sais que tu m'adores. » Répondit Harry en l'enlaçant.

« Tu es incorrigible. » Gronda Hermione tout en se blottissant dans ses bras.

* * *

Voilà pour aujourd'hui.


	4. Chapter 4

Au petit matin Harry quitta le cottage après avoir recommander à son amant d'être patient avec la jeune fille.

« Harry ?

_ Il vient juste de partir.

_Oh… » Répondit Hermione déçue.

« Ne t'inquiète pas il sera de retour ce soir. Aller viens prendre ton petit déjeuner, ensuite nous irons faire un petit tour. Ça te dit ?

_ Pourquoi pas. »

Le petit déjeuner se déroula dans un silence pesant. Drago hésitant à engager la conversation de crainte de se faire rabrouer et Hermione ne sachant comment affronter cette journée avec pour seule compagnie la personne qui lui avait témoigné six années d'injures.

« Où va-t-on ? » Demanda Hermione après avoir fini de se restaurer.

« Je me suis dit qu'une journée détente au lac serait pas mal.

_ Ok.

_ N'oublies pas de mettre ton maillot de bain, je m'occupe du pique-nique. »

Une fois dans sa chambre Hermione commença à fouiller dans les affaires qu'elle laissait lors de ses vacances.

« Non mais c'est pas vrai ! A croire que maman a trouvé le moyen de faire disparaître toutes mes affaires décentes. » Maugréa Hermione en saisissant un bikini blanc.

« Hors de question que je me baigne avec ce truc !

_ Prête ? » Demanda Drago en passant devant la chambre de la jeune fille.

« Joli le maillot j'ai hâte de le voir porté.

_ Hey ! Je ne t'ai pas permis d'entrer.

_ Tout doux ma belle, je venais juste voir si tu étais prête.

_ Comme tu peux le voir ce n'est pas le cas, de plus je n'ai rien pour me baigner.

_ Que me dis-tu là, cette petite chose blanche que tu tiens dans les mains fera parfaitement l'affaire.

_ Oh non ! Je ne porterais pas cette chose indécente.

_ Hermione, je te promets de ne pas agir en pervers. Allons nous baigner, il fait beau ce serait vraiment dommage de gâcher une si belle journée en restant enfermé entre ces murs.

_ D'accord, mais laisses-moi voir si je trouve au moins un paréo. »

Les deux jeunes gens prêts se rendirent silencieusement sur les rives du lac. Le soleil déjà haut dans le ciel offrait une douce caresse sur leur peau dévoilée. Drago résolu à briser la glace avec sa compagne choisit la voie du jeu en la soulevant de terre pour la porter jusqu'à l'eau scintillante du lac. Seulement la belle ne sembla pas du même avis, ce fut donc sous les coups et les hurlements qu'il agit.

« Oh toi… toi… tu…

_ Oui ma toute belle ?

_ Cesse de te payer ma tête !

_ Loin de moi cette idée. » Répondit le Serpentard affichant une mine faussement choquée.

« Avoue qu'elle est bonne.

_ …

_ Tu ne vas pas me faire la tête ?

_ …

_ Hermione ? » Souffla le jeune homme inquiet de ce mutisme.

« Ça ne marche pas avec moi Drago.

_ Qu'est-ce qui ne marche pas ?

_ Cette moue de petit chien battu.

_ Moi jamais ! » S'exclama Drago en riant.

« Fichu Serpentard ! » Répondit Hermione en lui lançant de l'eau au visage.

« Mais c'est que tu cherches la guerre ? Et bien tu vas voir ma petite lionne ! » Drago joignit le geste à la parole en se précipitant sur la jeune fille qui se mit à pousser de petits cris perçants entre deux rires. Tels des enfants, ils poursuivirent leurs jeux d'eau jusqu'à l'heure du déjeuner. Hermione sortit la première de l'eau sous le regard figé de Drago.

« J'ignorait que les lacs des Highlands hébergeait de si belles naïades.

_ Cesses de débiter des sornettes et viens plutôt m'aider à installer la nappe.

_ Vos désirs sont des ordres ma douce. » Murmura Drago enlaçant la taille de la jeune fille.

« Drago ôtes tes mains de là et sèches-toi.

_ Hum, c'est que mes mains aiment être où elles sont.

_ Drago. » Gémit Hermione, alors que le jeune homme commençait à parcourir sa nuque de petits baisers abaissant peu à peu ses dernières défenses. Drago perçut ce changement de la belle Gryffondor de plus en plus réceptive à ses caresses. Lentement il l'entraîna avec lui sur la nappe étendue au sol la faisant tourner vers lui pour capturer ses lèvres en un baiser chargé de passion. Drago savourait avec délice ce contact si longtemps attendu. Ses mains glissaient avec timidité et fébrilité sur cette peau dévoilée faisant frissonner de plaisir la jeune fille.

« Je veux que tu sois la première que tu sois la seule. Je veux être ton premier, même si ton cœur ne doit appartenir qu'à Harry. » Murmura Drago en plongeant son regard dans les prunelles voilées de la jeune fille.

« Je…

_ Chut, ne dis rien. Suis ton cœur mon ange. » L'interrompit le jeune homme en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres encore gonflées du baiser échangé quelques instants plus tôt. Hermione fixa avec intensité le Serpentard qui montrait une fragilité inhabituelle. Sans prononcer un mot, Hermione caressa avec tendresse la joue du jeune homme avant de rapprocher son visage prenant l'initiative d'un nouveau baiser. Ce geste bien au-delà de tous les mots qu'elle aurait pu prononcer fut la réponse qu'il osait à peine espérer. Drago approfondit le baiser ses mains parcourant avec douceur la peau de la jeune fille. D'un geste souple, il retira le haut du bikini offrant à sa bouche avide une poitrine qu'il saisit telle une friandise exquise, la mordillant et suçotant avec une gourmandise qui arracha des soupirs de plaisir à la jeune fille. Ivre des caresses prodiguées Hermione n'opposa aucune résistance quand Drago fit glisser le dernier vêtement qu'elle portait. Avec le soleil pour unique témoin leur deux corps fusionnèrent.


End file.
